


Miracles out of Nowhere

by CrystalAzul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Archangel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Dean Winchester, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Dark Comedy, F/M, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: This is a Destiel headcanon that changes the canon timeline. This will be done by adding my own take on Supernatural, as well as writing Cas and additional characters into existing plot earlier than they were in canon. This practice is known as creating/writing Fanfiction.One final note: due to the nature of this story pieces of dialogue have been taken from the hit TV show Supernatural also known as SPN. These borrowed pieces of dialogue, plot, actions, and characters belong to the writers, actors, directors, and all others who helped create the TV series Supernatural. I myself hold no rights to Supernatural. I am merely a fan writing a fictional narrative based within events of the hit TV show Supernatural.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Destiel headcanon that changes the canon timeline. This will be done by adding my own take on Supernatural, as well as writing Cas and additional characters into existing plot earlier than they were in canon. This practice is known as creating/writing Fanfiction.
> 
> One final note: due to the nature of this story pieces of dialogue have been taken from the hit TV show Supernatural also known as SPN. These borrowed pieces of dialogue, plot, actions, and characters belong to the writers, actors, directors, and all others who helped create the TV series Supernatural. I myself hold no rights to Supernatural. I am merely a fan writing a fictional narrative based within events of the hit TV show Supernatural.

Deanoel thanks Miss Brigtion for her hospitality and leaves with Cassiel.  
“So what do you think Cas?” he asks as they walk over to their Baby. Deanoel already knows the case is a witch, he just needs to see if Cassiel has caught on yet. He watches, arms crossed over their car emerald feathered wings sunning themselves in the louisiana sunlight as Cassiel mulls over the information given to them by Darcy Brigtion before her mother had interrupted.  
“I believe we are hunting a witch, particularly one who specializes in voodoo.” Cas declares before climbing into their impala.  
“Whoa, when did you use your grace?” he asks wings coming to rest behind his back before he’s swings into their car. He slams the door shut a bit harsher than she deserves and rests his back against the seat, folded wings passing through the material. He rubs Baby’s interior in a silent apology. This case was supposed to be a test of wit and gut instinct if Cas used his grace to track down the culprit then it was pointless.  
(I didn't) Cas responds apprehending him for his unspoken thought his Sapphire feathers ruffling. Aloud he states “I was using my honed skills of deduction and natural intuition. Surely you noticed the confused manner in which she spoke. It was as though she was being controlled within her own body.”  
“I noticed it was a witch.” he defends. Honestly sometimes Cas is just better at hunting than him. It proves how heavily he himself still relies on his grace. "Just not the voodoo bit.” he mumbles. Knowing Cas is studying him, he takes the opportunity to turn on the radio and Warrant's Cherry Pie Comes blasting through the speakers.  
Swingin' where we want  
'Cause there ain't nobody home

He turns to look at Cas and finds him fighting back a grin. Winking at him he begins to sing along.  
Swingin' on the front porch  
Swingin' on the lawn  
Swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home  
Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right  
If I think about baseball, I'll swing all night yea  
Cas finally gives in and sings along with him a goofy smile covering his face, his wings and feathers perked up.  
Swingin' in the living room Swingin' in the kitchen  
Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'  
Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her  
So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater  
He looks over at Cas with a smile.  
No matter what Cas is mine and I am Cas’s.  
He’s snapped out of his thoughts by the shrill sound of his cell phone ringing. He looks to the caller ID before pulling onto the road and answering.  
“Hey John.” he winces. He was hoping he could stay out of this part of his life a little longer.  
“Dean, something big is starting to happen. I’m trying to figure out what's going on. It may be...Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.”  
“Danger? What's going on?” he asks putting it on speaker and sitting the flip phone down on Cas’s thigh as he drives back to their apartment in New Orleans.  
A sigh is clearly audible through the connection. “Dean finish whatever hunt you're on and then go meet Sam and Adam. I need you to watch out for them. Sam may just be-just take care of your brothers, Dean.” John growls  
“I’ll always take care of my siblings, you know that. Now, you're gonna tell me what's going on.” They've had this fight before, never in front of anyone John knew mind you, but it always ends the same, except this time they are interrupted.  
“Take me home.” Cassiel stiffens beside of him automatically acknowledging and deciphering the white noise as Deanoel does the same. He may still have his most of his grace bound, however, as an Archangel his brain remains highly advanced and capable of instantly translating ‘ EMF ’. His hunter and angelic instincts itch to put the trapped spirit to rest.  
“Sir?” he grits out fighting back his sense of duty.  
“I don't have time for this Dean, just go to your brothers,they're in danger.”  
A baritone sound fills Baby before Deanoel angrily flips the phone closed. In the time span of three minutes he resolves to finish this case with Cas before calling to check in with Sammy and Adam.

__________________________________________________________

Sam sighs. He must really love Jess to let her talk him into coming here. He loathes Halloween with a fiery passion. The night is a celebration of everything he left behind. Everything he ran from. His life up till this point has practically been a Halloween nightmare. Once you live it day in and day out it loses its appeal if it had any to begin with.

Still, here he is in a sleazy bar joined by a ghoul, a werewolf and a zombie. He’s not in costume, choosing instead to wear his old hunter attire consisting of two plaid shirts over a T and a pair of jeans and work boots. Unlike him Jess revels in the sexy, slutty costumes as though it were in her DNA. Honestly it's one of the things he hates about her. Yet for some, sick, twisted reason he can't help but find her undead nurse costume insanely attractive. He’s pulled out of his internal monologue by Luis. Luis is the friend that no one knows and just shows up at random times but has somehow integrated himself into their little group.

“So, how does it feel to be your father's golden boy?” Luis asks before downing another shot and slamming it down on the table. The action causes some of his homemade ghoul costume to fall off and onto the table seemingly unbeknownst to him.

“Oh, he doesn't know.” Sam answers faking a smile and downing his fifth shot.

“Why not? I would be gloating!” Luis asks genuinely confused. Sam sighs he knew he’d have to explain eventually but it shouldn't be tonight. Tonight is for Jess. Explaining his family situation has always made things awkward or was at least been a buzz kill.

“We're not exactly the Waltons.” he tries hoping to derail a full explanation. He doesn't want to bring up his father’s drinking. The fact that his mother died and that night his Dad might as well have joined her. He doesn't want to talk about how his brother automatically assumed the role of raising him. How as far as he’s concerned Dean and Adam are the only family besides Bobby he's ever had.

“And we’re not exactly the Munsters.” Luis replys. “More shots?” he asks rhetorically when he realizes that Sam isn’t going to talk any more on the subject.

“No!” Jess laughs from her chair before turning and watching Luis and Brady get up to get some more booze. 

When they return, Brady claps Sam on his shoulder as he slides into his seat. “So golden boy, Waltons or not, you’ve got to tell your Dad.” Luis encourages. Jess smiles and nods along, having never met Sam’s family. He’s never exactly explained to her how he grew up.

“It's like a rite of passage…or something.” Brady mumbles into his seventh beer.

“That would be a bad idea.” Sam laughs rubbing his neck and fixing his hair.

“Why?” Luis asks after taking another shot.

“Well…my Dad sort of kicked me out when I announced I was going to Stanford with a full ride.” Jess and Luis gape while Brady just raises his eyebrows and downs his beer. “He told me that if I walked out of the door I better never come back.” noticing the awkward silence he was hoping to avoid he adds. “Um but my brothers and my Uncle know.” He states with a genuine smile. “They never stop telling me how proud they are.” Some of the tension brakes around the table and Sam let's out a sigh of relief.

__________________________________________________________

********************************************************  
Sam is laying on his back savoring the taste of chocolate in his mouth. The relaxing sound of running water soothes him into a blissful state of peace. Speaking of water there's something warm and wet dripping on his face. Annoyed he rolls his eyes behind his eyelids and sighs opening his eyes. He gasps staring at the ceiling where Jess is pinned. Her stomach has been gouged out and her entrails are dangling, slowly dripping blood onto his face.  
“No!” he screams crawling up the bed covering his face with his arms. “No! No! Jess!”  
This is not happening.  
He opens his eyes hoping the mirage is gone only to see Jess combust. The explosion inside her spreads fire across the room as an unseen force drags him from the room.  
“Jess, no!!” he yells fighting the strong hold he’s found himself in. He gives one final scream before giving up and allowing himself to be dragged away from the flame engulfed room.  
********************************************************  
Sam snaps awake to Jess asleep in his arms. He's about to go back to sleep praying for a better dream when he hears the unmistakable sound of his phone ringing. Groaning he leans over Jess to answer the phone. “Hello?”  
“Sammy, is that you?”  
“Dean?” Sitting up he darts his eyes around the room. Thankfully Jess’s bare chest is still rising and falling steadily.  
“I uh, I didn't think you'd answer.”  
“So why'd you call?” He may not understand why Dean didn't think he'd answer he’s been calling at least once a week since the booked it to california but it is...8:30 in the morning and as far as his hangover is concerned it it is too early for that conversation. Still he gets up out of bed and walks into the living room.  
“Dad said you were in some kind of trouble? According to him I need to come to you as soon as possible. Figured I’d call in case it was some if his BS.”  
“Yeah well, thanks for calling ahead, don't want you breaking into my house at midnight.” he jokes. Sighing he runs his hand down the left side of his face and promptly falls back into the couch.

“Sammy?! Sammy you there?!” his aching head snaps to attention at Dean's voice.  
“What, what?” he yawns “What is it?”  
“I’m going to let you go you sound pretty out of it man.” Dean breathes out  
“Yeah, ok.” *Yawn* “Okay, sounds good.” he mumbles running his hand through his long bangs.  
“Alright call me in the morning kay?  
“Yeah, okay, goodnight Dean.”  
“Night Sammy.”  
Sam walks back into the bedroom, lays back down and curls back around Jess drifting back to sleep. This time he dreams of Dean with emerald wings sitting next to a dark haired man with six onyx tinted sapphire each blanketing him and Jess from harm.  
___________________________  
Adam groans reaching his cell and angrily flipping it open. “Who is this and why the hell are you calling me at-” he looks to the digital clock on the desk “9 in in the fucking morning?”  
“Relax man it's just me.”  
“What's going on?” He mumbles tiredly leaning back to stretch.  
“John called going on about you and Sammy being in danger and I figured I’d call before showing up unannounced.”  
“I’m tired from last night's hunt but otherwise I’m in tip top shape. How's Sam?”  
“According to Sammy he's fine despite dad's stuttered demands that he isn't. Since you are as too I figure this is just a new level of drunk for the bastard. I just hope he managed to kill whatever spirit he was hunting.”  
“At this point he’s either gonna die on a hunt or form liver failure we all know this. If he dies from both at the same time it's practically fate.”  
Dean laughs “Never could fool you with the good son act.”  
“Takes one to know one, tell Cas I said hi.”  
“Will do, just keep yourself safe and if anything goes sideways call me, you hear?”  
“I’m always careful Dean you know me.”  
“I know I just worry.”  
Adam smiles and stretches his wings as much as he can in the confounds of his room at Bobby’s. “Call me if anything cool happens or if you have a hunt I can go on kay?”  
“Will do.”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem”  
“Talk to you later.”  
“You too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cas is sitting on Dean's lap idly reading an article on the benefits of makeup while they're waiting on the doctor. He’s wearing dark jeans a grey AC/DC-T, an ankle length black leather trench coat and black converse. Dean has his arms wrapped around his waist and is resting his head on his shoulder. He's wearing a waist length black leather jacket, matching dark jeans, laced boots and a black metallica-T. Dr James Ellicott comes to the open door. “Cassiel C Devins and Deanoel A Winchester?”  
“That's us.” Dean states raising his right hand.  
“Come on in.” Dr Ellicott instructs as Cas leans over to put the magazine away.  
“Thanks again for seeing us on such short notice.” Dean says by way of greeting standing by the open door as Cas comes to stand by him.  
“Hey, wasn’t there a ah Dr. Sanford Ellicott? He was a chief psychiatrist down at Roosevelt something.” Deanoel asks.  
“It was an asylum” Cassiel spits out distastefully.  
“You're referring to my father, he was chief of staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum. Do you have something against asylums.” he directs toward him.  
“Yes.” Cas answers walking into the room and sitting down.  
“Wasn't there, an incident or something? In the south wing?”  
“We're on your dollar, Deanoel. We're here to talk about you and your...partner?”  
“Boyfriend actually.” Dean states sitting down and wrapping his arm around his shoulder, causing him to smile.  
“So, how are things?”  
“If you're referring to the sex its awesome!”  
“And if you are not, our relationship is doing quite well as well.” he finishes for Dean.  
“That's good. Whatcha two been doing when you're not you know-”  
“When we're not having sex, we are likely searching the local diners for the town's best pie and burger joint.” Cas quickly responds.  
“No, I meant- I don't know, a hobby you share?”  
“Does watching doctor sexy count?” Dean asks  
“W-What?”  
“It's a program on television.” Cas instructs  
“Oh.” *cough* “Well you see, television does not count as an actual hobby. I meant a creative outlet or an activity you two do together for fun.”   
“We collect stories from locals, like what happened in the south wing? Perhaps you could tell us a little of what you know?” Dean questions.  
“Look, if you're a local, you know all about the Roosevelt riot.”  
“Oh were not locals, we travel too much to be considered locals anywhere.” Dean says with a wave of his hand.  
“California or South Dakota perhaps.” Cas points out  
“True.” Deanoel pouts before going back into hunter mode “So this riot-”  
“Let's cut the bull, shall we. You're avoiding the subject.” Dr. James Ellicott angrily accuses.  
“What subject?” they ask unanimously both slightly tilting their heads.  
“You're relationship with each other. Now I'll make you two a deal, I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot, if you tell me something honest about your relationship.”  
______________________________  
“So let's start with when you two met.”  
“Well I mean” he says wiping a hand down his face “We grew up together” he says thinking of how he and Cas changed each other during all the apocalypses in their old timeline. “flirted back and forth before we knew what flirting was.” he laughs playfully elbowing Cas. Cas didn't understand his constant flirting for the first four months of their relationship. It took Dean grabbing him by his tie and kissing him then launching into an explanation for Cas to understand. Thank god his feelings were reciprocated because that would've been awkward as hell. “No matter where life takes us, Cas follows me or I find a way to follow him.” he admits remembering all their effort over the millions to remain together. “When were apart we uh- call each other.” he adds remembering late night telepathic conversations that lasted till morning. “We haven't been apart in what? Two and a half years?” he asks knowing the answer  
“That’s correct.” Cas states knowingly  
“And what is it you two do for a living?”  
“Oh we’re loaded! We both come from financially secure families.”  
“So you don't work, you just travel.” he says writing in a notebook.  
“We work the occasional job. Dean enjoys working with his hands. He’s a certified mechanic and carpenter.”  
“And what about you Cassiel? Do you work?”  
“I’ve tried my hand as a priest.”  
“And how did that go?”  
“Horribly.” Cas says around a frown as Dean tries not to laugh at the memory of the mob the Catholic Church orchestrated to chase them out of the town.  
“Have you considered another profession? Perhaps a professor in religious studies?”  
“I would rather not, I was almost killed at my last job as spokesperson of God.” Deanoel grimaces at that memory wrapping his emerald wings around Cas.  
“Now there's no need for exaggerations in this room we-”  
“He's not exaggerating, we can show you the scars if you want.” Dean interrupts  
“That uh” *cough* “won't be necessary.” he says drawing a line through something in his notes before writing something else down. “My apologies Cassiel I did not realize just how badly your last job went.”  
“You are forgiven. Continue, what would you like to know?” Cas asks  
“How is your personal life?”  
“What do you mean?” Dean asks  
“You know, your time apart.”  
Deanoel and Cassiel look at each other confused.  
“What do you mean time apart? We’re always together.” Cas states  
“Well, surely not ALways. Don't you have personal activities separate from one another?”  
“Well no. When one of us is reading a book the other is reading over our shoulder. When I'm watching Dr. Sexy Cas is watching with me, if he’s watching a documentary I'm right there with him.”  
“So you're never apart?” the psychiatrist asks gaping.  
“We may separate to retrieve food while the other does research, does that count?” Cas asks  
“Not really, no. Deanoel or Dean rather, you mentioned being apart and calling each other, when was this?”  
“Uh, two, three years ago?”  
“It’s been almost two and a half years since we've been forced apart.” Cas replies patiently.  
“And what had to happen to separate you two and for how long?” he asks jotting down notes.  
“I was adopted. The family that raised me don't know about Cas.”  
"Have you had any contact with your original family since you left?” Dr James Ellicott asks.  
Dean sighs “We keep in contact. I still call em an meet up once a week.”  
“And who all comes to these meetings?” he asks holding his pen to his paper  
“My my younger brother Gabe his on and off wife Kail. Cas’s best friend who goes by Meg. Cas’s younger brother Mika comes when his work allows. Sometimes Chuck and his wife Becky are able to come or we meet up at their house. Of course there's- *Cough* Anyway we're all practically family.”  
Doctor James Ellicott looks to his watch and sighs. “We’ll, it's time I held up my end of the bargain, however I’m sorry to tell you boys I only know the story. My grandparents kept the official reports away from me until it was collected after the stations fire.”  
“That's okay, just tell us what you know.” Cas reassures  
“The south wing was where the mentally deranged were kept. I don't know if they secretly planned it out or what, but one night in 1964 every patient rioted. They attacked the staff and their fellow patients. The number of patients greatly outnumbered the number of nurses and they just kept opening doors and letting the others out. Ultimately they took over the asylum. Half the staff and almost all of the patients were killed. Many of the bodies have never been recovered… ....including my father. So They- Well, they transferred the patients that survived and put them under permanent house arrest, labeled them as difficult patients and our town is trying to move on.”  
“Of course, thank you again for seeing us.” Cas says as they stand  
“Anytime, mind if I give you some advice?”  
“Depends what you're suggesting.” Dean warns  
“Try some time apart, it's not healthy to be together all the time. Even with your soulmate.”  
“How did you-”  
“You two are far too connected to have not been born soulmates, go on and enjoy your visit.”  
They nod their heads and file out of the room.  
______________________________  
“So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies.  
You know what this sounds like?”  
“The perfect breeding grounds for angry spirits.” Cas answers  
“Good times. Let's check out the hospital tonight.”  
Cas smiles at his beloved's enthusiasm for the hunt.  
______________________________  
Cas and Dean are looking around the asylum and slowly enter one of the rooms in the south wing. Cas watches curiously as an old woman with unkempt hair and a dangling bloody eye slowly moves toward him. “Cas, get down!” Cas drops into a crouch at the command as Lucifer shoots the woman who turns to ash from her souls prolonged stay in the physical realm.  
“That was unnecessary.”  
“What, why?”  
“She wasn't going to hurt me nor did she plan to.”  
“Yeah well, she looked pretty aggro from where I was standing.”  
“Dean I think she was trying to interact with me.”  
“What?”  
“I did not see any energy around her indicating she meant har-.”  
*screECH BAM*  
They both turn silent as they creep toward the sound weapons raised and grace outlining their irises.

Because they're using their angelic vision they notice a girl behind the overturned bed shivering in the fetal position facing the wall. She is dressed in a pink tank and jeans. They approach a metal bed turned on its side and acting as a barricade for the blonde behind it. She must sense their presence because she spins around taking on a crouched martial arts poise before gasping with tears filling her eyes.

“It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. What's your name?” Dean asks putting his gun away as Cas looks at the name on her soul.  
“Katherine- Kat.”   
(It matches up.) Cas directs through their private frequency.  
Deanoel nods his head “Okay, well I'm Dean, this is my soulmate and partner Cas. Why are you in a locked asylum at night?”  
“My um soulmate, Gavin. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just...you know pretend. But I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and…” She begins crying.  
“Come on Kat, we’re gonna get you out of here and then Cas and me are gonna find your soulmate.”  
“No! No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin, I'm coming with you.”  
“This is not a game, okay. It's real and it's dangerous.” Deanoel warns with.  
“That's why I gotta find him. He's my soulmate I was born with his name on my chest right here.” she says putting her fist over her heart.  
Deanoel and Cassiel look at each other nodding in understanding. They've battled worse odds for each other.  
“Alright, I guess we gotta split up then. Let's go.”  
______________________________  
Cas is aimlessly walking the right hallway. “Gavin?.... Gavin?!” he calls as he strides into an open room. Inside there's a teenage boy passed out on the floor. According to his soul he has been called Gavin for many lifetimes. Crouching he shakes Gavin's shoulder hoping to wake him. His eyes slowly open and then go wide as he scrambles to his feet “Who are you?!” he demands  
“My name is Cas. You're soulmate Kat has me and my soulmate Dean searching the building for you.” Cas says holding his hands placatingly  
“Is she alright?” he asks instantly slouching back down.  
“She is worried about you, but otherwise appears to be in good health. What happened to you?” he asks once his grace conforms no aliments currently exist in Gavin's body.  
“I was running. I think I fell.” the says looking around  
“What were you running from?”  
Gavin turns to face him “There was...there was this girl.” he says gesturing to the room “Her face, was- It looked like someone took a potato peeler to it.”  
“Did she try to attack or otherwise attempt to hurt you?” he asks going off his theory  
“What? No, she...uh…”  
“What did she do?” he asks bouncing on his heels  
He looks around frantically before rushing an otherwise inaudible “She-kissed-me.”  
Taken aback Cas stutters “Did did- perhaps attempt to harm you in anyway?”  
“DUDE, she KISsed me.” Gavin explains as he brushes off his jeans “Kat is going to kill me IF she finds out!”  
Cassiel unconsciously narrows his eyes “Did anything else happen? Perhaps she attempted to communicate with you?”  
“She uh... she tried to whisper something in my ear.”  
“What did she say?” he asks ecstatic.  
“I don't know!” he yells throwing his hands in the air and walking past him. “I ran like hell.” Once at the door he turns his head and demands “You coming or what?” before walking out of the room muttering “I think I came from this way” taking a left and striding further into the asylum.  
______________________________  
Dean is walking through the hallway Kat in tow when the flashlight Kat is holding begins to fade out.  
“Dean!” she yells running forward three steps.  
“It's alright, I got a lighter.” he assures stopping in his tracks and digging in his pockets. She leans back on her heels and jumps at the sharp pain in her arm.  
“Ow! Seriously, I get you're probably scared, but you're hurting my arm.”  
“What are you talking about? I'm like two feet away from you.” he says looking at her in infrared due to the amount of grace in his eyes. Kat and Deanoel look each other in the eye and slowly look down to Kat’s bicep which is being held by a floating hand connected to an entirely transparent arm cut off at the elbow. Kat screams in horror then shrieks in terror as she is abruptly and forcibly dragged into a padded cell. Dean runs after her only for the door to lock itself.  
“Lemme out! Please!” she yells banging in the door  
“Don't worry, I’m gonna get-you out!”  
______________________________  
Kat steadily backs away from the door not sure how Dean is going to get in and not eager for one of those things to enter after her. She feels before she hears heavy breathing ghosting along her neck and spins around prepared to fight, but there's no one there. Suddenly something grabs her arm and she screams punching and high kicking until she realizes it's just Dean.  
“I’m sorry, I'm so sorry.” she whimpers  
“Its okay let's just get out before that door locks again.”

She paces with him out of the room looking wildly around the herself for the other person, but there's no one else in there with them. “Dean, I swear there was someone else in there with-” she shrieks in terror. In the hallway there's a tall transparent man with long cherokee hair and what's left of his blood ridden face. He slowly begins to walk toward them. Kat screams in terror seemingly startling the ghost who freezes in his steps his pupils constricting.

The sound of footfalls fill the hallway until Cassiel can be seen down the hall, his black leather trench coat flying behind him. Her eyes begin to fill with tears until Gavin comes around the corner and she begins crying with happiness.

“What happened? Kat, are you ok?”  
She nods her head wiping away her tears.  
“She's was trapped inside with one of them.”  
“They didn't kiss you too did the-Oh my God! Kat, get behind me!”  
“What, what is it now?” she ask as the ghost from before steadily approaches their clustered group until Dean shoots it, causing it to turn to ash.  
“We gotta get outta here!” she yells frantically running dragging her struggling boyfriend behind her. Cas runs ahead until he’s leading the way while Dean takes position at the rear.

“So. *pant* How do- you guys know about this stuff?” she asks as they turn a corner  
“What do you mean?” Dean asks from the back of the group  
“Don't play dumb. How did you know you could- *deep-inhale* shoot a ghost.” Gavin demands as they begin to slow down.  
“Dumb luck?”  
“Yeah right.” she laughs  
“It is our duty to keep humanity safe from potently apocalyptic adversaries.”  
“Apocalyptic what?” Gavin halting in his steps before dashing to catch up with their quick strides.  
______________________________  
Dean smiles continuing to walk with the group. “Basically our job is to keep humans safe from harm.”  
“Why would you phrase it like that?”  
“Like what?” Dean asks turning towards Kat  
“Nothing, nevermind.” Kat says quickly while averting her wide eyes from his lightly glowing ones.  
“So who's your boss?”  
“God.” “A guy named Chuck.” Cassiel and Dean respectively answer.  
“We get it you don't want to talk.” Gavin snarks still having not paid much attention to anything. Kat grabs his hand and looks back up to Dean, then over to Cassiel who is walking on his other side. Both turn to look at her and she gulps in a fresh breath of air quickening her pace to match theirs. They steadily reach the door and Cassiel moves to pull it open. It won't budge. “It won't open.” he says stating the obvious.  
“Dude just break it down.” Gavin sighs annoyed, leaning back against the wall and kicking his feet out.  
“Allow me.” Dean says smugly while moving the the front of the group. She notices warily that Castiel proceeds to take the the back. Looking to Dean she sees him pulling something small and thin out of his wallet before he inserts it into the lock.  
“Dean,” Cassiel warns “I don't think that will work.”  
“Course it's going to work.” Dean assures still fiddling with the lock.  
“Uh guys...” Kat turns around at Gavins worried tone only to see the hallway steadily filling with transparent people....just….appearing. “...what the hell are we gonna do?” ‘ Ghosts’ her mind says she shakes away the thought as the door makes barely audible *tink* *Tsrrech* *Tink* sounds.

“Well for starters, no one's gonna panic.” Dean instructs as the door makes a startling *CLIck* sound  
“Why the hell not!” Gavin shouts  
“Because I have a way out.” Dean says with a satisfied smirk and walking back gesturing broadly to the startling moonlight. Almost as soon as he finishes his sentence the door slams shut and they hear the lock *cliCK* back in place. She blindly reaches for Gavin because they are surrounded by what she now assumes are actual mental ghosts.  
“Or not, alright, can either of you handle a shotgun?” Dean asks seemingly unperturbed rummaging through the bag previously slung over his shoulder.  
“What? No!” Gavin exclaims sounding more terrified by the second.  
“I can.” she whispers as she notices her shoulders shaking.  
______________________________  
Gaven turns to look at her and Dean nods his head in approval  
“My uh dad took me skeet-” “We don't have time for explanations.” Cas rushes handing her his shotgun as he takes the one Dean dug out.  
“Rock salt; repels spirits, poisons demons.” Deanoel states blandly while handing her a bag of shot gun shells from his carrier bag and steadily firing at the crowd slowly advancing on them. The three line up, Gavin hiding behind Kat who is now shooting steadily along with him and Cas. The air fills with the sound of gunpowder and the smell of smoke. Slowly the minutes pass by until Kat runs out of ammo first, then Cas and lastly himself. Gavin has been screaming continuously throughout the ordeal and Kat is now shivering in his arms. Both are sitting behind Deanoel and Cassiel who are standing between the civilians and a violent death.  
“Shit!” Dean curses as the ghosts continue to advance, seeming to continue to the end of the hall. According to his grace the hallway is approximately 53 yards and there's more in the surrounding rooms.  
“Shit, shit!” he curses looking around himself for a way to get them out of this without using his grace.  
“Try to quiet your screams, I think they just want to talk.”  
“They just want to what?!” Deanoel yells as the hallway and surrounding rooms continue to fill with ghosts and ghost energy.  
“I believe they are attempting the first ghost to human communication.”  
“You can go ALL Ghost Whisperer on them AFTER we get these civilians out of the line of fire.” Dean orders  
“It's the only way to get us out of this situation.”  
“No, it's not!” he corrects.  
“Dean.” Cas says with a glare as Gavin and Kat look between them.  
“I hope you're right about this.” he concedes wide eyed.  
Slowly the ghosts all part their mouths and hoarsely breathe out  
“One. Thirty. Seven.” causing the walls to rattle before they look around terrified and collectively disintegrate.  
“Room number.” Cas says in awe while Dean stand there in shock and Gavin faints against the metal door. “Gavin!” Kat shrieks. Nodding his head Deanoel snaps his fingers, transporting all the souls into heaven.

“The door is unlocked.” Cas says opening the door. Dean walks over and gives Cas a congratulatory kiss before leaning down and shaking Gavin's shoulder. When that method doesn't work the uses a touch of grace to wake him up.  
Gavin stretches and rolls over before sitting up eyes closed and yawning. “What?” he asks looking around before stopping mid-stretch “Oh shit. It wasn't a dream.” he whispers looking around wide eyed.  
“Do you want it to be one?’ Cas calmly asks walking over and crouching down, his black leather trench coat dragging in the dust.  
“I want to remember.” Kat states looking Cas in the eye.  
“I don't.” Gavin says looking down and running his hands through his hair while shaking his head ‘No’  
“Very well, hold still.” Cas says reaching out to touch his forehead. “Wait!” Kat interrupts everyone turns to look at her. “We were going to go to the movies, can-you let-us both remember-this all-as-a-movie?” she rushes  
“That depends on what Gavin wants.” Cas states  
“Yeah movie is, okay.” Gavin says nodding his head enthusiastically still not having averted his gaze from the ash ridden hallway.  
Cas nods once and touches both their heads with his forefingers visibly resulting in the two passing out on the linoleum.  
“I will place them in a theater and have them wake up at the end of the showing.”  
Dean nods his head looking around “I'll clean up here. Meet you at room 137?”  
Cas leans in and kisses him “Don't die.” he orders stepping back and raising his jet black wings and vanishing from human sight.

Dean looks around at the mess created by their hunt. Snapping his fingers he removes all the shotgun shells and gunpowder. Next he collects the ash of each patient and places it in airtight containers sending it off to a parallel plane he created eons ago for trophies and tools of the hunt. He's a packrat when it comes to potentially useful items. Finally done with the clean up, he visualizes himself standing in room number 137 in the Roosevelt Asylum and lifts his six bronze colored wings flapping them down, all in a nanosecond.

When he arrives inside there's a broken desk blocking the door. The room itself has been upturned. There are filing cabinets and chairs pushed over and stacked up to help the broken desk block the door. The papers and folders from inside the aforementioned objects cover the area as if a strong wind blew through. He looks around with his grace filled eyes and finds an overturned cabinet. Sitting to the right of it is one of the only tables remaining right side up.  
“And this is why we get paid the big bucks.” he says as Cas arrives and the begins flipping through the journal.  
Cas coming to read over his shoulder  
______________________________  
The journal they are reading displays and describes tools marveling those used during the middle ages and by nazis.   
“Well all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy.” Dean comments idly flipping the page.  
“You believe he was a sadist?” he asks turning the page from a disturbing visual of an evolved and obviously extremely painful and damaging lobotomy procedure.  
“Looks like, I mean how could anyone do this to their own species?”  
A noise from the vents makes them look up then at each other before they stalk over. Dean signals for him to go ahead, so he rips the covering off screws and all. A maleficent spirit scurries away from the opening before teleporting to ...the basement leaving a satchel of papers behind.  
Deanoel opens a portal to their storage realm and places the journal in and they fly down to the basement where Sanford Ellicott is waiting behind a curtain with a knife. He stabs Dean in the heart and Cas reaches out and smites him simply for the act before sending his soul strait to one of Luci and Kore’s personal racks.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassiel and Deanoel are laying legs intertwined underneath bunched up thin bed sheet. Cas has his head lying on Dean's shoulder with his right arm wrapped around till his hand is touching Dean’s chest. His sapphire wings hold down Deanoel’s emerald, and their feathers and grace are securely layered together. Dean is lying face down on the bed clasping Cas’s left hand. Both are panting with wide smiles on their faces.  
*HUh* *Mmm* Cas tenderly kisses Dean's shoulder. “You look good like this.” Cas horsely whispers in his ear.  
*Mmnhum* “I feel good when I’m like this.” he breaths with a smile in his voice, while lifting their clasped hands and bringing them as close as he can to his chest and dropping his arm. Rolling around Dean meets Cas’s mouth and leisurely traces his tongue around the seams of his lips. Cas opens willing, pressing harder against his mouth when Dean's phone goes off. Dean pulls back.   
“Don't you dare.” Cas growls playfully nipping at his lips.  
“I’m just gonna answer it.”  
“Yes, and then talk to whoever is on the other side of the phone. I know how those contraptions work Deanoel.”  
“Good.” he says flying to the other side of the suite as Cas collapses on the bed with an *OmPH* sound. Picking his jeans of the ground he digs through his pockets for his flip phone as Cas flies behind him. “Hello?” he answers standing up. Cas wraps his arms around his waist and begins walking him backward toward the bed.

“Dean it's me. Wake up Sam and put me on speaker so he can hear me.”  
“I can put you on speaker but Sam ain't here.” he says sitting down on Cas’s bare lap and leaning back onto his chest.  
“What?! WHY THE HELL NOT?!”  
“Cuz he's off getten a degree.” he calmly answers tilting his head to the left as Cas kisses up along the right side of his neck. He shivers intertwining their legs and layering their wings as Cas nips along his jugular.  
“I thought I told you to go to your brother.” John growls.  
“You did.”   
“Then why he hell ain't he with you?” John barks  
Dean holds back a moan of pleasure as Cas starts creating large hickey along the top off his neck.  
“Are you listening to me?”  
“Yes sir.” he growls leaning into Cas determined mouth.   
“While you've been of doing God knows what by yourself. I’ve been hunting down the bastard that killed your mother!” despite being John's most used line Dean still becomes saddened by the mention of Mary’s death. Cas suddenly gives him a sharp painful nip drawing his attention back to the present.  
“-while your brother has been in danger! Now I want you to get a pen and paper.” Dean sits the phone down and puts it on speaker before turning around to kiss Cas while he stands up and walks them over to the dresser. He blindly grabs a paper and pen off the dresser before walking back. He leans down as Cas sits back down. Dean straddles him as he clicks the pen. Cas glares at in confusion before seeming to notice the paper in his hand. Dean leans over and kisses his neck before looking him in the eye hoping to convey his silent apology without actually forming words. Cas’s eyes soften and he nods once. He glares back toward the annoyance and asks; “Whaddya want me to write down?”  
“The following names;” John says voice level now that his orders have seemingly been followed. “Vince Mocrow and Holly White, Peter Gerald and Patricia Owens, and lastly Larry Stevens and Alison Stevens. Do you have that down?”  
Dean looks down at his paper and nods “Yep.”  
“Good. Now, I want you to go to your brother and research these couples with him before you two go hunting do you understand me?”  
“I'm not telling him to leave his new life behind.” Dean says resolute.   
“Yes you will.” John says smugly before hanging up.  
Dean looks to the phone amused before looking up and seeing Cas’s expectant face.   
__________________________________________________________

“You know we should probably look into those names John gave you.”  
“Right now?” Dean asks lifting himself off Cas’s chest hands on either side of him.  
“No, right now I am more concerned about your brother.”   
“Right now?” he repeats “You're thinking of Sammy? Not, oh I don't know me?” he deadpans.   
“I am thinking very much of you my love. I am thinking of how I would feel if I were to lose you to grief for a century if anything happened to Sam before his time.”  
“You know, you're supposed to feel full of mindless happiness after sex. Not remember events that could’ve lead to Sammy’s death.” Cas watches as Dean looks around becoming more and more confused.  
“Did I do something wrong? Do we need to mix things up a bit again? What do I need to do to fix this.” he asks gesturing between them.  
“Nothing's broken love, it's just a thought that popped into my mind and wouldn't leave.”  
“Was this before, during or after sex?”  
“After.” he says stroking Dean's face.   
Dean pulls away. “You gotta tell me when it's not enough man.” he says sitting up “I get off on the knowledge that I took care of you.” his grace dulls to a slow thrum and Cas’s own longs to fix it.  
“I know.” he says sitting up and wincing before using a touch of grace to ease the pain. He wraps his arms around Deans chest and rests his head on his shoulder while mingling their grace. 

Dean sighs at the pleasant thrum of energy he’s creating. He leans in and begins to lick his way into Cas’s mouth. He’s halfway through outlining his roof when the phone rings again.  
He pulls back and sighs before getting up and picking the phone off the floor.  
“Hello?” he growls annoyed  
“Dean?”  
“Sammy? Are you okay? Wait, how did you get this number?”  
“No I’m- I’m pretty far from okay.” there's an audible *Sigh* through the phone before a determined voice is heard through the speakers. “Dad said you have a job, I want in.”

Dean removes the phone from his ear and summons his walkman. He changes the tape to a pre-recorded exorcism, puts it to full blast, and places it against the microphone on his phone. All in a the span of three seconds.   
He then dresses himself and packs their belongings with his grace and waits till Cas is fully dressed. They rush out to their impala and hop in. His mental timer goes off and he removes his headphones from the speaker and places it on speaker as Cas starts the engine.

“Hello?” he desperately asks while. Cas speeds out of the parking lot.  
“Dean, it's still me, I’m not a demon.” Not-Sam says annoyed.  
“Yeah well, I'm still hunting you down. And when I’m through with you, you're gonna wish you never messed with my brother.”   
“Dean. I’ll let you do all the tests on me when you get here, but I'm still going with you to track down this monster.”  
“I’m not letting some big shot who thinks he can take on my kin join in on any hunt.” Dean spits. “Now, you gonna make me track you down because believe me, I WILL Or do you have a fucking address.”  
*Sigh.* “I’m staying in an abandoned house. I’m still in Cali-”  
“Where's the fucking house?”  
“It’s at the end of Breckenridge road in Jericho. Dean I- ”  
Deanoel hangs up and flies them to a familiar highway in Jericho.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Sam looks up from his sloppy notes at the sound of the impala's engine and gravel, he honestly wasn't expecting Dean to be so close. He’s not even to the door yet when Dean bursts through wielding an iron knife followed by a man about their age holding a silver blade.   
“Dean whos-” *Gah!* he jumps back only for Dean to grab him by his arms and hold him still. “What the hell!”  
“Cas!”  
The man, Cas apparently, strikes through the mark Dean had made creating a deeply cut X on his forearm. As if that wasn't enough Dean and his new partner begin reciting what he can only assume is an exorcism.  
Sam crosses his arms and glares looking between his brother and his replacement while Cas and Dean glare back at him. Once they’ve finished Dean continues to look at him like he's not human before the fucking realization the off the century ‘SAM IS HUMAN’ dawns on his idiot of a brother.  
“Are you done?” he deadpans.  
“Sammy?”   
“It's Sam now.” he says going back into hunter mode and walking back into the dining room. “Look, I got some of the case worked out, but I could use your help with the rest.” Looking up he glares at ‘Cas’ What is that even short for? He imagines the guy getting shit from being named Cassie or Cassandra and chuckles to himself. “We’ll need to drop off your friend so he can find a job, but I think-”  
“Cas ain't goin nowhere Sam.” Dean states using his protective voice. Sam looks up confused. That voice has only ever been used to defend HIM an ADAM. He glares at ‘Cas’ again and receives this weird head tilt and puppy dog eyes. HE is the master of those eye's. He glares harder at his obvious replacement before huffing a sigh and turning back to the work. Which Dean as usual has begun to reorganize in his weird way. Deciding now is NOT the time to piss Dean off, because apparently HE IS REPLACEABLE, he begins to walk into the kitchen.   
“Hey.” Sam turns around at Dean's gruff tone “Where you goin?”   
“I need to wrap up these cuts you and your” boy “friend gave me or I’m gonna bleed to death. If I live, I was thinking of making myself a peanut butter and banana sandwich.”  
“You don't use jelly?” his imposter asks  
“No jelly is lame.”  
“Don't listen to him, your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are the best.” Sam stops and stares at his brother before Shrugging it off and he walking into the living room and pulls his first aid kit out of his duffle. He carefully disinfects the gashes with 70 proof liquor and lays a coupla gauze down before wrapping it up with vet tape. He strides through the room into the kitchen where ‘Cas’ Seriously, what is that even short for. is just standing. “Can I help you?” he rhetorically asks while grabbing the peanut butter and bananas off the counter.  
“Yes.”   
He looks up because seriously.  
“Dean said it would make you both happy if you were to teach me how to make peanut butter and banana sandwiches.” Sam stares blankly at his expectant look.  
“Dean said that?” he deadpans  
“Yes.” his replacement says looking less expectant and more unwelcome.  
“Tell him I said no-” he replys putting the peanut butter down “-and let him know I'm not hungry anymore while you're at it. Because I just remembered I have a phone call to make.” Sam says turning around and walking out the front door. He looks around before spotting an old tool shed and jogging toward it. Once there he pulls out the blade HIS Dean gave him in high school, half silver half iron and waits. Almost too soon Dean’s imposter comes charging out of the house toward him and his make do fort of defence.

As soon as he’s within grabbing distance Sam stabs the creature in the chest somehow missing his heart.  
“Sam- OW! FUCKING SHIT!” he yells stumbling back.  
“Dean?!” someone yells Sam's too preoccupied with the stream of thought of Shit I just stabbed my brother! Who has already replaced me with someone else. OH.MY.GOD.

He looks up to see Dean pacing away almost to the impala knife still in his chest. SHIT he's gonna leave. Sam runs after him. He’s almost caught up when Dean throws the keys to Cas and moves to the passenger side door. Sam halts in his steps before bolting and throwing himself in the backseat. Dean NEVER let's anyone drive the impala even Dad gave up the right when he passed on the car. He spends the ride reevaluating and reimagining Cas and Dean's relationship becoming more and more confused.  
_________________________________________________________________  
They’re in the city and stopped at at red light before Dean breaks his resolve. “WHAT THE HELL SAMMY!? YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND STABBING PEOPLE!! ESPECIALLY FAMILY!!!”  
“I thought you were a ghoul or something Dean!”  
“So you cut my arm NOT TRY TO STAB ME IN THE HEART!”  
“I WAS AIMING FOR THE KILL!!”  
“What if you had killed me? Huh, what then?”  
“I was so sure.” he whispers too low for a human to have picked it up Dean sighs keeping his grace reined in enough to keep the wound from healing while not causing any pain. He’s just put a tie on his grace so he's partily human for an untold amount of time and set Cas’s grace up as a backup to keep him in check when Sam asks; “Dean who’s Cas to you?”  
“He’s my partner.” he states as Cas swings into the emergency lane.  
“What?”  
“I'm his partner.” Cas growls getting out of baby.  
“Dean?” Sam asks  
“Look park her in a safe place and do whatever the hell you want as long as it don't involve baby.” instructs coldly getting out his prized possession.  
“Dean? Dean!”  
“I said park her!” he yells back before striding into the emergency room.  
_____________________________________  
Cas is pacing the hospital waiting room pissed at ‘Sam, Sammy’. ‘Sammy’ who just fucking STABBED Dean. Seemingly over him retelling what Dean had said about the making of a sandwich! So to reiterate he is very confused and pissed off. Which may explain why the weather outside is sunny during a storm of record breaking proportions. NOBODY hurts Deanoel mate of Cassiel and lives.   
But Sam is also Dean's brother…  
Walking out of the waiting room and through the hospital's hallway he pulls out his phone and dials Gabe’s number.  
“HelLO” Gabe sings into the phone.  
“Gabe it's an emergency, but stay where you are for now.”  
“What's wrong? Why are you calling me, you hate phon- What happened to Dean?! Someone is going TO DIE!!”  
“That's the problem.”  
“YOU CAN'T KILL THE BASTARD?! What have they done to my big brother?! I’ll rip their heads off!!”  
“We’re both bound at the moment so it's going to heal slowly, but Dean was stabbed above the heart.”  
“So unfuckinng bind yourselves and kill the sonofabitch.”  
“The binding was done because of the stabbing.”  
“I’m sensing this is more complicated than a stabbing.”  
“Which is why I’m calling for your advice and not Mika’s.”  
“Tell me the story from the beginning, don't leave out any details no matter how raunchy. I don't judge.”  
Cas smiles and begins when they got the text from John.  
_________________________________________________________

“-and as he approached him to confront him about it, Sammy just stabbed Dean barely missing the heart!” he says to the shock to the people in the elevator he’s entering.  
“Where are you right now?”  
“Syosset hospital, third floor.”  
“Why is he on the third floor?”  
“He’s not. He’s in the emergency ward, I needed the walk.”  
“I’ll meet you in the emergency room sometime tonight, you called me to inform me about it because well- It'll be best if we stick to the truth. Sammy needs to find out some way.”  
“We can't tell him everything, look how he reacted to being told he was asked to teach me how to make a sandwich.”  
“Relax, we’ll just say I'm his younger brother and our parents died so Mary adopted him while John was in the army. Me and Dean have had it all planned out since before we helped Mary go into heaven's witness protection.”  
“Okay, I’ll ask Dean to give me a brief while I’m visiting him.” he codes ‘I'll get Dean to give me a grace transfer so I have those events memorized.’   
“Good here are the basics, you two have a house in Cali which is totally true, and you me Luci and Mika were staying with you guys when you received the call. *Snap* Rerouted your call so it will look like you were in Cali the whole time.”  
“What about John he’ll trace every call to a cell tower-”  
*Snap* “Again no longer a problem, All Deans cells have consistent cell tower signals. Going back to the first phone John gave him he has always traveled as a human would. As for this call and the therapy visit, never happened.” He feels the snap in time and space and he's standing back in the waiting room with a rush of wind. He stretches his arms and wings, stiff from being in frozen animation during the time shift and walks over to take one of the proford seats.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Dean is watching his body be operated on AGAIN from the side of the bed in extreme annoyance. “This is day.” he mumbles dragging his right hand down his face. His wings naturally stretch out before settling back into place. A crash of thunder makes him turn his head. Despite being bound, the collaboration of his and Cas’s over emotional grace is messing with the weather patterns. While he has every right to be pissed he draws their excess grace back into himself and sends it into Baby. There's a reason she's called that, after all she contains trace amounts of both his and Cas’s grace. If God allowed it anymore they could bring her to life with a tweak of her power. As it is she is simply enchanted and untraceable. Sighing he walks past a passing reaper and looks out the window to see Sammy running in from the rain.   
_________________________________________________________________  
Sam looks around the waiting room searching for Cas. He’s had some time to consider it and he’s decided to go with it. Deans worth too much to him to give him up over something as simple as...well his brother having a new hunting partner or using this Cas as a temporary placeholder. Okay so he hasn't come to terms with it yet, but it's A-lot to take in.

Sam shakes his head clearing the thoughts away surly Adam would have called him if there was anyone new in Dean’s life. Sitting down in one of the hospitals crappy chairs he looks up to the television displaying the local news. From the looks of things they're gonna have to get out of state before the storm gets worse.  
“So, sorry about freaking out on you earlier.” he says to Cas for lack of anything better to say.  
“Do you always stab people when you're startled?”  
“Um yeah, pretty much.” he says after thinking about it for a minute.   
“I’d work on managing your emotions if I were you.” Cas smarts back. Ending their conversation.   
_________________________________________________________________  
Dean is annoyed once again but he's keeping his grace in check. Apparently they are keeping him overnight, and from Gabriel's message on the Archangel’s and God only frequency (aka archangel radio) everyone is coming to visit him in the hospital. EVERYONE. God aka an unassuming guy currently known as Chuck, Gabe aka the archangel Gabriel, Mika aka Mîkhā'ēl’, Luci aka Hêlêl otherwise known as Lucifer, and lastly Meg Luci’s Daughter who has lived the past century undercover as a demon. The worst part of it of course is that he has kept that life a secret for 26 years which while not that long to them is a lifetime to Sammy. 

Its past eleven at night and Sam's beginning to drift off again when he hears someone angrily yell “WHERE IS HE!” he looks up to see a short man with a hazel hair slightly lighter than Deans “YOU!” he yells striding toward him.  
“Me?” he asks pointing at himself confused.  
“ARE YOU SAMUEL HENRY WINCHESTER?!” the angry man demands  
“Yes, who are-”  
“WHY’D YOU DO IT?!”  
“Do what?” he asks confused  
“You know what!” he says jumping onto the coffee table. “Admit it, I know it was you!”  
“What are you talking about?! I don't even know you!”  
“YOU stabbed MY BIG BROTHER, and now he's in surgery!”  
“The only person I have stabbed today is MY BIG BROTHER!” Sam says standing to his full height and towering over him.  
“AH HA! So you admit it!” the strange man says triumphantly unwarping a dum dum and putting it in his mouth.  
“What?” he stutters even more confused.

“Gabriel get of the table, you're making a scene.” A man with shoulder length platinum blond hair chides before sitting down and crossing his legs. Sam watches as he pulls out one of the large phones he’s seen at the college. His eyes fill with unshed tears and he quickly blinks them away. “Here, Sammy right?” the platinum blond asks handing him a tissue.  
He takes the tissue only to look back at the man. “Um, just ...Sam..actually, how do you know me?”  
“I'm a friend of Dean's family, he talks highly about you.”  
“I don't know why?” The man- Gabriel says crossing his arms and pouting around his sucker. “I mean you did stab him over a fucking sandwich.”  
He stares at them startled and confused. I'm dreaming he thinks to himself. Content with that analysis he curls back up and lays down between his and Cas’s chairs. He tries not to feel resentful that Dean asked for him instead. He precedes to fall asleep in his dream. He wakes up only to see the platinum blond standing beside him.   
“Great I'm still dreaming.” he mumbles getting up to stretch.  
“You not dreaming.” a nurse says walking over with a clipboard.  
“That's exactly what a dream person would say.” he counters  
She sighs as the two men from before stare warily at him.  
_________________________________________________________________  
“How’s Dean’O?”   
“Deanoel is doing better than expected, however he had major blood loss during the procedure.”  
“How bad are we talking?” he asks warily.  
“Shit! Not a dream. Not a dream.” everyone turns around to see Samich looking to his hand. Following his line of sight Gabriel's eyes widen. The boy has a slash through his palm and dripping blood onto the linoleum.  
“How did you-” Luci begins only to sigh and pinch his nose.  
Gabriel looks to the shocked nurse annoyed as Luci asks “Could you wrap that wound so he doesn't pick at it?”  
“Of course Mr?”  
“Lucius Arcangelo.” 

(Very inconspicuous Luci) he says on archangel radio   
(You try inventing a detailed backstory, paper trail with eyewitnesses, and a name for yourself in under two hours.) he sasses back.  
The nurse nods her head and walks away.  
“Who are you people?” Samich asks taking on a defensive pose.  
“You need to learn to listen Samwich. I’m Dean-O’s younger brother Gabe and this” he says pointing his thumb at Heylel “is Luci, he’s a family friend.”   
“Look I don't know what you're playing at, but it won't work. You're not fooling me and you're certainly not gonna fool Dean.” he says marching over to the front desk  
He takes the dum dum out of his mouth holding it precariously before asking “What's he doing?” without looking away from Samich  
(Shhh, I’m trying to listen in.) Luci mentally replys while blindly swatting at him.  
(Good idea.) Gabriel replys back sticking the dum dum back in his mouth and plopping down.  
_________________________________________________________________  
“Hello, how can I help you?”  
“Um yeah, there's two crazy people over there” he says pointing back to ‘Gabe’ and ‘Lucius’ who wave enthusiastically back at him. “Who are claiming to know my big brother. One of em swears up and down he’s his younger brother.”  
“And what's your brothers name?”  
“Dean Winchester, I’m Sam Winchester.”  
She clicks a few times on the computer. “I'm sorry, we don't have anyone here listed by that name. Are you sure you have the right hospital?”  
“Uh yeah, positive, I came in with him in the car.”  
“Would your brother have any reason to lie about his name when filling out his applications?”  
“Not now no.” he replys confused  
She clicks a few times on the keyboard then raises her eyebrows. “Can you please bring the two imposters over here so I can sort some things out.”  
“Yeah sure.” he replys unsure what caused her sudden change in tone.  
_____________________________________  
Gabe and Luci smirk at each other before schooling their expressions and turning back to watch Sam steadily stride toward their chairs.  
“The lady at the front desk is gonna sort this out, come’on.”  
They get up as one and walk over to the front desk where two policemen are now standing. Gabe watches as Sam gives them an assessing look before turning back to face the receptionist.   
“What are your names?” she asks politely  
“My name’s Loptr Gabriel Shurly, but my friends and family call me Gabriel or Gabe.”  
She types something in and nods her head to Luci.  
“My name is Lucius Arora Arcangelo, however my close friends and family refer to me as Luci.” she nods her head and repeats her former actions before looking up and asking “And who is this man here?” pointing to Samich.   
“That is Samuel Henry Winchester.” Luci calmly answers  
“And how do you know him?” She asks giving them an eerily fake smile.  
“He’s Deanoel’s little brother.”  
“Oh, uh who is Deanoel to you two.”  
“I’m just an old family friend-” Luci says gesturing to himself. “-but Gabe is Dean's younger brother.”   
“He goes by Dean?” she asks looking to the officers.  
“Yes.” “Yeah.” Luci and Gabe respectively answer.  
“Would you object to a DNA test before we allow you to visit Dean.”  
“I don't see why he would.” Luci says looking to Gabe who shrugs before popping a candy in and saying “Samich’s test won't match up cuz Dean-O isn't blood related to him.”  
“My name is Sam, and how soon can we take those tests so these two can be sent to an insane asylum?”  
“It will be a minute or two we need to get a room free for Loptr’s test.”  
“I want one too before you change the records.” Samich insists  
“That may take a while longer.”  
“I’ll wait.” Samich says as if it is a dare.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Sam's sitting in the waiting room with Lucius and Gabe waiting on their tests results to come back and the two to be sent to mental institution when a nurse calls out; “Samuel Winchester, Loptr Shurly, and Lucius Arcangelo?!”  
The three get up and walk over to her and she greets them with “Right this way.” To his surprise and utter confusion they walk down the hallway to where the patient rooms are. “Um I think two of us aren't supposed to be here.” he says trying to be polite.  
“Yes well, Deanoel has specifically asked for you and was ecstatic about Lucius’s visit. We like to keep our patients happy, especially those in critical care.”  
“I’m sorry, what?” he asks freezing in his steps before striding to catch up.  
“Deanoel is in here.” she says stopping abruptly and gesturing to the room. “Please cover your mouth if you cough or sneeze and wash your hands thoroughly before physically interacting with him. We ask that you do not rattle him. He will have nurses stopping by every two to three minutes. A doctor will come by once an hour to make sure he’s healing well.” After she walks away, Sam pushes past the two and walks in to warn Dean about the strangers.  
“Dean! I-”  
Cas shushes him with a finger to his lips and turns back to look at Dean who's slowly waking up.  
Dean blinks and yawns before looking around the room a smile blooming on his face when he looks at him. Sam smiles. “Gabe.” Sam‘s heart stops short.  
“Hey, big bro.” the man says walking forward.  
“What?” he whispers  
Dean looks at him confused before recognition, shock and regret quickly pass over his face being replaced by his strong demeanor.  
“Sammy, I want you to meet my big brother Gabe.”   
“No, no. No!” he yells running out of the room brushing past one of the nurses.   
_________________________________________________________________  
He’s sitting in the back of the impala taking deep breaths before he decides to dial Dad. Thankfully he picks up on the second ring.   
“Dad-”  
“Why the hell aren't you two in Indiana?!” Dad roars into his ear.  
“Because I stabbed Dean and now he's in the hospital and-”  
“Why the HELL did you stAB your brother?!”   
“Because Dean asked if I could teach Cas how to make a sandwich.” he rushes  
“Who the hell is Cas?”  
“His new hunting partner.”  
“He’s got a new hunting partner?” Dad asks shocked.  
“Apparently!”  
“How’s your brother looking?”  
“Doctor’s checking up on him once an hour and they wouldn't let us see him for 24 hours and apparently he’s not even my real brother!!!” he explodes  
“How did you find out?”  
“You mean it’s true?!”  
“Sam there's is no reason to make a big deal out of this. But I’ll tell you the story. When I got back from the marine corps Dean was living there with your mom. I had a DNA test done and it said he wasn't related to either of us. Mary wouldn't say where she got him but as far as I’m concerned he’s my son.”  
“He has siblings or at least a brother.”  
“What?”  
“I uh, met his younger brother and a friend of his other family today, they called Dean Deanoel.”  
“Deanoel? Like the Archangel of Protection and Soulmates?”  
“Yeah, and get this, his brother is named Loptr Gabriel Shurly, goes by Gabriel or Gabe.”  
“I’d go by middle name too if someone named me after a goddamn trickster. Now, how’s Dean doing?”  
“He’s alive. I uh- I stabbed him, barely missing the heart. The doctors are asking everyone to be careful around him.”  
“And what did you say you stabbed him for?”  
“He asked me to teach his partner Cas how to make a peanut butter and banana sandwich.”  
“Is that code for something?”  
“No, it's my favorite sandwich.”  
“Sounds disgusting. Why’d he ask you to teach Cas to make it?”  
“I don't know, he was reading the files and- Oh.” he says stopping in realization. “He wanted us to bond before the hunt.”  
“Over a sandwich? I don't have time for this. This hunt isn't going to take care of itself. Mortal injury or not, you two need to take care business.”  
“We’ll get it done Dad. Dean just needs enough time for the wound to stitch itself together.”  
“I'm giving you three days.” Dad says before hanging up.  
Sam sits in the backseat taking time to process everything that he has discovered about his family today.   
_________________________________________________________________  
“Dean wait! It's okay,-” Cas yells chasing after him  
“No, it's not!” Dean replys storming out of the house and toward Sam's shining soul.  
Cas slows his strides staring after his gracemate in awe.  
“SAM- OW! FUCKING SHIT!”  
“Dean?!” he dashes to Dean only to see him turn around with a knife embedded in his chest.  
Heylel snaps out of Cassiel's memory in anger.  
“Now Luci, what are your thoughts?” Gabriel asks him.  
“I'm thinking.” he says trying to calm himself. Taking a deep breath he calmly asks “What do we know fact wise about his soul?” while side eyeing the door.  
“Well, we know his soul is destined for heaven.” Gabriel points out  
“Did Deanoel arrange that or is he actually worthy?” he asks  
Everyone turns to Cassiel.  
“I am unsure.” he says after a pause.  
“We’ll ask God when he gets here.” Gabriel ashures.   
“If it comes down to it, I’ll punch Sam out so don't worry okay?” Heylel says trying to calm Cassiel’s grace before the doctor enters.   
“Okay.” Cassiel says tiredly rubbing his hands down his face “Thank you both for coming, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't.”  
“There's nowhere I ever rather be than beside my family.”  
“Sappy, I like it.” Gabriel says with a wide grin

*Knock* *Knock*  
They turn to the door where a doctor is waiting.  
“Hello, I’m just coming to check up on Deanoel.” she says striding in and walking over to his brethren.   
“Don't let us get in your way.” Heylel responds before looking to Gabriel warily. Gabriel appraises her before shrugging and looking back to Cassiel. He must be back with Kali again.   
Cassiel is turned around and Heylel doesn't need to look directly into his eyes or grace to know he’s barely holding his anger in. Samuel is fortunate Deanoel cares about him so deeply otherwise he’d be dead and and being tortured by now. Despite nothing being capable of killing them, they protect their limited species fiercely.

Speek of the devil, Gabriel and himself both turn as Samuel’s fluctuating soul steadily approaches the entrance to the hallway. Cassiel growls something incomprehensible to even his hearing and stalks toward Dean’s left side. Once there, his sapphire wings spread defensively creating a circular shield behind him. They glow slightly for a moment before the feathers transform into lasersharp paper thin poisoned daggers stronger than titanium. Heylel and Gabriel follow their youngest’s lead, Gabriel taking his right and Heylel taking the end of the bed. The doctor an Emily Carter raises her eyebrows at their visibly defensive stances there wings hidden from human view.

“Should I be worried?” she asks   
“No.” they unanimously answer as Sam enters the room.  
Sam makes an offended face before striding towards Gabriel saying “You guys can't prevent me from visiting my brother.”  
“Actually Samich we can seeing as you're the one who stabbed Dean-O.”   
“I had a justifiable reason.” Sam argues appraising Deans condition from the foot of the bed.  
“He asked you to teach Cassiel/Cassie/me how to make a sandwich.” They collectively state annoyed.  
“How soon can he get out?” Samuel directs toward the doctor   
“Um, anywhere from a week to three days.”  
“And I’m guessing he’ll need to be on bedrest.”  
“That’s correct.” she says frozen in her spot by the IV bags.  
Samuel nods his head “I’ll be back in a four days, where can I meet you guys?”   
“You're leaving?” Gabriel asks in shock voicing their thoughts.   
“Um, yeah. I called Dad to tell him about the situation, and he said we still need to take care of a job down in Indiana within three days. So, I'm gonna leave Dean with you guys and make sure it gets done.”  
“I’ll go with you.” Gabriel says gold feathered wings forcefully relaxing.  
“What why?”  
“What you guys do is dangerous. I’ll be damned if you end up dying out there because one of us didn't go with you.”   
“You guys..you guys know about-”  
“Hellz yeah, you think we’d just let anyone take Dean-O into their family?”  
“But...we didn't uh work these jobs back then.”  
“Samich there's a lot John Winchester doesn't know about your family, now come on.” he says walking to the door before dramatically spinning back around “Luci, Cassie watch out for Dean-O and yourselves.” Heylel watches as Samuel warily follows Gabriel out the door and down the hallway.   
“There is no way that is going to to end well.” he notes  
Cassiel nods his head still staring out the hallway before looking to Dean and unceremoniously plopping down so that his chin rests on the bed by Dean's hand and folded in wings. Heylel watches on sadly as Cassiel's wings droop and his grace returns to a dull thrum forbidden to heal its mate. Heylel picks back up his phone and resumes his quest of learning how to actually use it while the doctor resumes her check up.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, what's the case?” Gabe asks excitedly as he leads Samich to his red 1961 corvette stingray convertible.  
“Dad gave us a list of names, and I researched em. There's three different couples. All went missing.”  
“Okay, where from?” he asks unlocking Beauty’s door.  
“That's the interesting part, they’re all from different towns and states.” he stops and looks at him confused as Samich continues talking. “Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country and no one arrived at their destination or were ever heard from again.”  
“How do we know it's even connected Samich? I hate to say this, but people go missing every day.”  
“Each couple's route took them to the same town in Indiana. Always on the second week of April and it's only happening once a year.”  
“Well we better hurry because the second week of april ends in three days.” Gabe says hoping in. He ignites Beauty's ignition and Loverboy’s Working for the Weekend begins to play.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Mîkhā'ēl’ arrives noticeably late to the hospital if Gabriel's absence is anything to go by but he follows Heylel and Cassiel’s grace to a small room with a single bed, three chairs a separate bathroom and a sink placed inside the room itself. Looking around the room he sees Heylel entranced with a metal rectangle and a neglected Cassiel collapsed on the floor grooming one of Dean's emerald wings in anguish. Deanoel lays asleep with tubes of human aiding medicines and blood flowing through his body his grace distraught and contemplating. In all he is at a loss of what to fix first. Deciding it best to start with his uninjured mentor, he walks over to Cassiel.

“Cassiel?” not even a twitch of his wings. Deciding the sound must not have registered with his being he repeats himself in enochian through what the others now refer to as Archangel radio. (Cassiel?)  
“Did you say something?” Cassiel asks aloud wings stretching out and mouth moving but otherwise nonrespondent. Deciding that his physical body must be on lockdown to match his mate Mîkhā'ēl’ continues aloud. “Are you okay? I mean-” he sighs “Of course you're not okay, but is there anything I can do to help?”   
“Chuck wouldn't let me rewind time to prevent Dean from being stabbed.” Cassiel says while actively moving his hands through Deanoel’s wings.  
“Would you-Are you asking me to have a talk with Father about that?”  
“I wouldn't ask that of you. I will talk to him myself...Can you get me some coffee? Two cups both black.”  
Mîkhā'ēl’ looks onto his older brother concerned, he’s never seen him so despondent. “Will coffee aid your grace.”   
“No, but Dean and myself have taken to drinking it regularly for the past few centuries in order to blend in....I find it comforts me when he is not near. I am hoping it will do the same while he is dealing with this betrayal.”  
“I will fetch you some coffee. Heylel?”  
Heylel looks up from the metal rectangle and stands “I’m going by Lucius Arora Arcangelo in order to blend in.”  
(I am still calling you Luci) Deanoel’s grace replys leaving his body.  
“Are you okay?” Cassiel asks standing his wings quivering.   
“- Oh Cas, comere’.”  
“I don't want to disturb-”  
“Sunshine look at me,” Mîkhā'ēl’ looks away from the couple and flies to fetch the coffee.   
_________________________________________________________________  
It takes some scouring and diving but he faintly smells the boiled blend of beans coming from a gas station across the street from the hospital. He lands in the back of a bus. Once they stop near the putrid smelling place he calmly exits the automobile, before walking into his destination. After purchasing four cups he walks to the back of the store which is conveniently placed along the back of a building and flies back into the room at the hospital. 

Cassiel has taken to curling on Dean's side and they are amusing themselves by teaching Heyel how to use his metal rectangle rectangle. The device appears to emit light, make sound as well as play recordings of previous events and take videos and pictures in with a specified touch to its outer casing. He stares on confused and amazed at humanity’s developing brain. Cassiel notices him and makes a move as if get up but Mîkhā'ēl’ holds up his hand to stop him. In a blink they are each holding a cup of coffee. 

“Thank you.” “Thanks.” Cassiel and Dean respectively say to show their gratitude. Heylel raises his styrofoam cup “To new experiences.”   
They all drink.  
____________________________________

They get out of the car at the first and probably only cafe in this small town, Gabriel saunters up the the man on the porch. Reminding Sam that he is in fact Dean’s brother despite him playing Cheap Trick and Blondie most of the drive. “Hey, Scotty.”

Scotty looks at the sign then back to them.  
“My name is Gabriel Shurly, it’s nice to meet you.”  
“What can I do for you, Gabriel?”  
“Oh I’m just here as an escort and bodyguard. Sam?” Gabriel quickly says stepping aside.  
Sam sighs and pulls two Missing persons flyers of paper out of his pocket.  
“I was wondering if, you have ever seen these people.”   
Scotty takes both flyers and studies them before handing them back. “Nope. Who are they?”  
“Friends of my family.” He lies “They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and I’ve already asked around Scottsburg and Salem-”  
“Sorry. We don’t get many strangers around here.” Sam nods and turns around catching Gabriel looking to the man with a pained expression.

 

“And you're positive they didn’t stop for gas or anything?”  
Both women shake their head ‘No’. “Nope, don’t remember ‘em. You said they were friends of yours?”  
“Friends of the family.”   
”Did the guy have a tattoo?” Sam looks up at the teanager standing on the stairs holding a load of boxes.  
“Yes, he did.” Gabriel answers. The girl puts the boxes on the counter and looks at the picture of Vince.  
“Don't you guys remember? They were just married.”  
“You’re right. They did stop for gas. Weren’t here more than ten minutes.”  
“You remember anything else?” Gabriel asks with a bite in his voice.  
“I told ‘em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town.” one of the woman responds looking to him with a frown.  
“Could you point us in that same direction?” Sam asks side eyeing Gabriel.  
“Sure.”  
Sam is riding shotgun in Gabriel's 1961 corvette stingray convertible. Honestly he dreads what would have happened if the two grew up together with their unhealthy obsession with cars. He’s dialing Deans number hoping to check in when his EMF meter goes to level 10. Level ten is what Dean refers to as Demigod level.   
“What the hell is that noise?!” Gabriel demands pulling over to the side of the road.   
“My EMF, looks like we’re hunting a deity. Have you ever-” before he can finish that sentence Gabriel's turning around and driving back into the town.  
__________________________________  
“Scotty!!” Gabriel chears “Two ciders and two apple pies à la mode.” He orders before sitting next to the couple who arrived just before them.   
“Hey, how's the pie?”  
“It's amazing!”  
“Yeah I can definitely see why this town is renowned for their apples. Are you two locals or are you like us and just passing through?  
“Neither, this is my- What are we?” he theatrically whispers to Samich.  
“I’m not sure...I mean were not exactly brothers...but we share a brother..kinda...I have no idea. I’ll look it up later.”   
“Anyway. Were part of a search party for a missing persons. It's been a year but we figure we might as well follow the road trip they took. It’s for a friend of the family and it’ll take up quite a bit of time so we’re really the only ones out here.”  
“That's really kind of you.”  
“It’s what family does.” Gabriel responds with a shrug watching as Scotty comes over and refills the cupples cider.   
“I’m sure these people want to eat in peace.” Scotty practically growls.  
“Oh, they're fine.” the wife asures.  
Scotty looks glares at their backs. The couple look to each other confused while Gabriel continues the conversation feigning ignorance to Scotty’s clear hatred. “So, what brings you to town? Nothing as boring and serious as us I hope.”  
“We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives.” the husband replys looking back to Scotty with unease.  
“What happened?” Sam asks allowing his concern and worry for the couple to show on his face.  
“One of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He’s fixing it for us.”  
“Well at least it was something minor. How long until your car’s able to run twenty, thirty minutes?” Gabriel asks looking longingly to the kitchen.  
“Sundown.”  
“They didn't give you an actual time?” Sam asks confused  
The couple look to one another equally confused before looking back to them.   
“Well now that I think about it no.” the husband responds slowly.  
“Well that's weird.” Gabriel replys turning back to face them. “I mean unless they found something else wrong with your vehicle it should take about half an hour tops. Course that's what Dean always says so there's a chance it's different for other mechanics.”  
“Still the whole wait until sundown thing is weird.” Sam mumbles as if to himself.

Gabriel smiles when two pies are sat down in front of them. Only to frown in confusion as their pies are mush and there is no ice cream anywhere on the plate.  
“Sorry we're out of cider.” Scotty replys topping off the cupples drinks with an obviously full pitcher of cider. The couple now look at Scotty with clear apprehension.  
“Okay, one that's obviously a lie seeing as you are pouring them more cider with a clearly full pitcher and two why does it look like my pie has been through a meat grinder?”  
“Also I’m pretty sure Gabriel here asked for ice cream on both pies...not that this is pie exactly.” Samwich points out.  
“It’s pie and it’s on the house. Eat it and leave this couple alone.”  
“I’m happy to pay for our food especially if it’s better than glorified mush.” Gabriel says pulling out a fifty and laying it down on the table.  
“No.”  
“Okkkay, so you're a bit more pricey than I thought.” Gabriel sighs pulling out a Ben Franklin.  
“I don't accept cash payments.”  
“What kind of business do you run where you don't accept cash?” Samwich asks confused.  
“I think what Scotty here is trying to say is that he doesn't have a safe place to put it. What type of credit card’s do you accept?” Gabriel asks looking the human in the eye.  
“We don't.” Scotty says crossing his arms.  
Samich looks to him completely bewildered and Gabriel leans in his chair.  
“Is this one of those barter and trade towns they warn you about but most people believe to be rumors?” Gabriel hedges carefully as the other couple continue to stare at Scotty warily.   
“Something like that.” Scotty scoffs walking away  
“I am so not eating this.” Samwich states pushing his pie mush away warily.  
“Did you guys see someplace else to eat?” Gabriel asks putting his money away.  
“No. But to be honest with you I’m not comfortable eating here anymore.” She looks to her husband who nods his head and turns to address them. “My name is Steve Richardson, this is my wife Lisa Richardson.”  
“Lopar Shurly but I go by my middle name Gabriel or Gabe.” the two nod  
“Sam Winchester.” Sam says sticking out his hand and shaking both their hands.  
“And how exactly are you two related?”  
“We share an older brother Dean. Apparently my mom adopted him while my Dad was still in the marines.”  
“Well, Gabriel, Sam if it wouldn't be too much trouble would you two mind us catching a ride to the nearest fast food restaurant and back to the mechanic.”  
“Thanks for coming, Sheriff.” they unanimously turn around to see Scotty pointing at their group. They each stand as the sheriff walks over to them.  
“I’d like a word, with Gabriel and Sam here.   
Steve, Lisa you two continue your meal in peace.”  
“Actually we were just leaving with them to find someplace better than this.” Steve says tightening his grip on his wife's shoulders.  
“I assure you there's is nothing wrong with the food here, I've eaten here plenty of times myself. Now if you two don't come willingly I will be forced to arrest you and place you in jail overnight.”  
“On what charges?!” Sam demands  
“On disrupting the peace. Now I’m willing to forget this little incident never happened and escort you two out of town myself.”  
“We weren't disrupting anything. In fact this is the only scene we've caused. And if you're seriously going to arrest us for complaining about that pitiful excuse for food Scotty served us then I’m afraid you're going to have to deal with my lawyers sir.” Gabriel states standing up to his full height and exiting the cafe Sam and the couple following at his heel.

Lisa screams and Steve shields her as the Sheriff begins firing at them as they hurriedly get into Beauty. Gabriel hits the gas and speeds away only to run into a mob of townspeople all coming out of their homes and shops trying to prevent them leaving most shooting at them and some succeeding in breaking the window through with stones. He curses under his breath as he senses an old pagan binding spell wrapping around everyone in the car.

“No.” He thinks at it. It's a simple command any outward looks easily mistaken for a twitch of an eye and a threatening look at their surroundings but it does it's job ceseing this particular piece of spell work from existence. The townspeople all seem to think their little plan worked and move to either side off the road as four burly men approach. Gabriel waits until he can see the road then floors it heading out of town.  
__________________________________________________

“Well I think it’s safe to say we now know what happened to to Holly and Vince Parker.” Sam mumbles the first to speak after they dropped Lisa and Steve Richardson of at home.   
“I’m heading back. As soon as I get you to safety I’m heading back.”  
“You're going in alone?” Samich asks worried  
“No, I’m bringing back up. And don't even bother asking why you can't come. Dean-o would kill me if anything happened to you and we both know it. He’s dedicated the last 22 years of his life raising you and you need to begin sucking up to him. I honestly can't even imagine chocolate good enough for me to stab Dean over it least of all a fucking sandwich.”  
“It's what the sandwich represented. He’s replaced me with that Castiel guy! He even asked to see him before he saw me!”  
“Again you literally stabbed our brother in in the heart. And to be honest I’m not seeing any guilt in your expression or hearing any in your tone.”  
“Don't you get it?! My brother has replaced me! With a total stranger!”  
“One; Dean’s our brother not just yours. He has a ton of younger siblings. Two; he hasn't replaced you with Cassie that'd be weird. Three Cassie has been in Dean-o’s life since before he moved in with your family. And four your acting like a spoiled homicidal brat who just realized your parents world doesn't revolve around you. You need to take time to think about everything he's done for you and how you've treated him especially recently.”


End file.
